everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Kastor Madjas
Kastor S. Madjas is the son of Sidapa and Bulan, and Sidapa's successor in the Philippine mythos. A daredevil with a soft spot, Kas believes that life and death should be celebrated equally, and lives life and unlife with a spirit that is chaotic and calming at the same time. Character Personality Kas is spunky. Full of spirit, he brings energy and a smile to the table, whether through his antics or just him being there. Like his father, he's quite appreciative of life and enjoys the surprises life brings. He is also brave, and somewhat reckless. '''Being immortal allows him that perk, and he's a '''thrill-seeker, with his love for extreme sports and his somewhat chaotic nature. Through all of these loud qualities, he has a sense of humbleness. Being part of a death realm and having control over life makes him see the bigger picture that everyone lives and dies, or goes through a similar cycle, so he tries to remain appreciative of everything; it keeps him grounded. Hobbies Extreme Sports Guitar Tarot Powers * Stellar Manipulation * Life Vision * Undead Summoning * Light Generation * Enhanced Strength * Immortality Appearance Kastor is a tall guy, with a slightly bulky build and tanned brown skin, which seems to be glowing (literally, he is). He has small golden horns that sprout out just above his temples, a trait he got from his father. His hair has a section that is naturally white, owing to his papa's family, along with his eyebrows, which grow out to make a little sliver of white on the right brow. He has somewhat squishy cheeks and high cheekbones, and big brown eyes that always are a little squinty. Myth Sidapa Kas's Role Although he was born with a mix of both his father's and papa's powers, he manifested more of his father's side and was revealed to be following his father's destiny. Relationships Family Father: Sidapa Papa: Bulan Cousins Friends The Seven Rings Pet Romance Kas is gay, and has had no shortage of crushes and little flings. 'Ahmose Irimaat ' tba Outfits Style Kas's style mixes modern with vintage, going way, way back to precolonial times. He has a penchant for leather jackets, but often has them embroidered or beaded with traditional Filipino motifs, or has them paired with various pieces of traditional Filipino clothing and textiles. He does a lot of extreme sports, so he incorporates gear and apparel associated with these into his style, such as motocross style or protective harnesses and heavy duty hardware. His colors mix earthy, jewel tones, with heavenly pastels, often in shades of green and peach. Outfit Table Links * Pinterest board * Spotify playlist (tba) Notes *Kas's name has references to his role. **Kastor is a reference to Castor, the mortal twin of Pollux who died and was resurrected into the Gemini constellation **Silaw is the Filipino word for glare/dazzle, a reference to him always slightly glowing and how his papa is the moon god. **Photon comes from the Greek word phós, which means light. It is a reference to how his father used fireflies to woo his husband. **Madjas comes from the mountain his family resides on, Mt. Madjaas, which means "high mountain" in the local Kinaray-a language. *His mirrorblog name is a multilayered pun; highblood is a colloquial term for high blood pressure and is also an expression in the Philippines, but also is a pun on royal blood, and a pun on his domain in Mt. Madjaas. *His concept existed for a while, as someone who was gonna come with a Magwayen kid (hi, Maia) but never came into being until now. *Alignment on meme charts: leans towards Disaster Gay, and Chaotic Dumbass. Gallery . Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Filipino Mythology